


She's With Me

by Sacred



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Love, Possesiveness, Wooing Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella Lavellan threatens Blackwall for attempting to woo her dear heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithtastic/gifts).



Stella Lavellan's dark eyes narrowed as she spotted Blackwall carving a familiar crest. Her good mood she had had since exiting the tavern and the bard's lovely voice, and how said voice brought to mind images of her and her darling Josephine, dissipated at the sight. She took stock of her figure and how imposing she could make it. Her limbs were long, spindly things, matching her fingers. Her ears were pointed and a bit wider than she liked. Her dark eyes were her most fearsome aspect, by her own estimation. Her head was a tad less bulbous than Solas and her clan markings had bits of cresting lines, like the tops of waves, scattered here and there. 

Blackwall was a good head taller than Josephine, which meant he was just over a head and a half taller than Stella herself. He obviously outweighed her slender frame, no matter how much her appetite resembled that of a starved pig, albeit one with adorable snorts when she really got into a meal according to her dear heart Josie, she could not match it. She cursed not learning transfiguration magics while within the clan. If she could become bear-sized with a dragon's roar, she'd be certain to scare the man away from someone who was already spoken for. But alas, she just had her odd figure.

Still, her thoughts went back to the times Josephine and she had made love. How her dear heart held her close and whispered her beauty to her, how they laughed at their mutual stomach growls after several intense sessions between the sheets, how she fed her those sweet little cakes in-between bouts of lovemaking after saving all of Thedas and the cute little moans that would follow from her Antivan's lips. The way Josephine's eyes seemed to zero in on all her insecurities only for her beautiful voice to murmur how beautiful and incredible she was.

Nodding to herself, keeping the image of who and what she was prepared to threaten for squarely in her mind, Stella moved towards the oblivious human. She paid no mind to the sparring Cassandra and Harding to her right, usually finding their newborn attraction to one another adorable, and was soon enough face to chest with Blackwall.

The human was still carving away, Stella noticed, drawing his attention with a harsh cough. Blackwall's eyes met hers then and she glared for all she was worth.

“Your silly little human courtship shit with Josephine ends now. She and I are together, so if I see another little gift like that carving left by her desk or a batch of her favorite flowers not given by myself complete with your pitiful attempt at expressing love with the scrawl you call penmanship, I will tell Sera to fill your boots with nug droppings until you stop. If that doesn't work, I'll tell Bull you've been courting Dorian. Either way, you will leave Josephine alone and be content to have a friendly camaraderie with her. Do I make myself understood?”

Blackwall was silent for a few moments before slowly nodding his head. “I meant no infringement on your relationship, Inquisitor. I merely...that is to say Lady Montilyet...never mind. I shall refrain my gift-giving and set my eyes towards other pursuits. I hope we can still be friends, despite my transgression.”

“Of course. You are a valuable member of the Inquisition and I consider you a member of my inner circle. Granted the one on the farthest reaches of said circle, but still you're there. Try to approach Josephine with something more than friendship again though and I will sever our friendship.”

“I understand.”

Stella nodded and soon enough took her leave of the man, exhaling heavily and headed back towards the tavern. She felt like boar and ale for a job well done.

///

“I believe that was the winning point,” Cassandra pointed out to her distracted lover. Harding looked from the Inquisitor threatening Blackwall back towards the Seeker she adored, nodding her head. 

“Yep! If I wasn't distracted, I might have scored another hit on you.”

“Something I pray doesn't happen when you're out in the field,” Cassandra replied, dropping her wooden blade and gathering Harding up in a swift embrace. “I believe a reward was mentioned if I won this session,” she whispered, quickly breaking apart and glancing around to see if she had any witnesses to her open affection.

Harding smirked at how adorable Cassandra was, head on a swivel, before she gently tugged at her hand. “A bath's in order for the victorious Seeker.”

“Are you saying I smell?”

“I'm saying a bath for two and a massage from me, along with whatever else my fingers get up to beneath the water.” Harding beamed as Cassandra's cheeks turned red.

“Oh...of course...I would love- but soon enough Harding cuts her off with another hug.

“Just let me go talk to the boss real quick while you get the tub filled. Think lots of suds and my nude body until then.”

Cassandra just nodded, face turning even redder as Harding took off, leaving her with a wink. Shaking her head, the Seeker strode with purpose towards her private bath.

///

 

Stella was prepared to plop her full body down on the bed that evening, nuzzling up to Josephine and openly delighting in their height and size difference. What she was met with as she opened the door to her quarters and rounding the last set of stairs before entering into the room proper, was a pair of yellow sleeved arms crossed firmly just below a pair of gorgeous Antivan breasts.

“I take it from your posture that you found out about what I said to our resident Warden.”

“You would be correct, Inquisitor.” Stella winced at that. Josephine only used her title in private when she was cross with her. She'd gotten the title for days after not catching her laughter after Josephine's softer stomach popped the lowermost button on her outfit while getting dressed. Too many cakes, she had teased, but Josephine was in no mood for it.

“In my defense, you and I are in a serious relationship and he has still continued to woo you.”

“Am I not allowed to reprimand the man myself? Are you to be my constant defender over every trivial aspect in my life?”

“That is not what this is about. This is about clarifying just how important you are to me.”

But something was off to Stella about Josephine's outward anger. There was a glimmer in her eye and she was about to comment on it when Josephine started giggling.

“I am sorry, I could not keep the facade up. Come here, my darling.” Stella gladly did so, sinking into the arms she loved so much and returning her embrace. “I must say the threats I was told about were quite amusing. I do seriously wish you would at least consult with me about such things. We are better together, are we not?”

“I was worried you were about to ban my tongue on your lower lips tonight.”

“My lower lips are a pleasure, not a reward, my darling.”

“Apologies for insinuating such a notion and to answer your earlier question, yes we are better together. Especially with you setting the pace.” Stella beamed at the flush on Josephine's face. 

“I will start then, that is if you are not too full from your recent feast at the tavern.”

Stella patted her stomach. “Plenty of room.”

“Then allow me to claim my reward,” Josephine replied, swiftly divesting Stella's trousers and boots. 

As always, Stella could do nothing but admire her dear heart's speed in clothing removal as Josephine's brown eyes lit up with that particular gleam that only showed when she was looking at her. Stella's heart soared and her desire ebbed out of her at a trickling pace as Josephine's tongue danced along her bare thigh.

 

///

Cassandra hummed in contentment as she leaned back into Harding's embrace.

“I shall have to think hard about your reward should you win our next bout,” Cassandra murmured, sighing as Harding worked at her back again with her talented fingers.

“I'm sure you'll come up with something beautiful, just like yourself.” Harding's fingers stilled and she just held Cassandra a bit closer.

“I am blessed to love you,” Cassandra whispered after a few silent moments, turning her head to look into Harding's eyes. Her breath caught at the adorable blush on Lace's face and reached a hand up to caress a few wayward tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

“I'm just grateful to have you in my life. I love you so much Cassandra.”

Soon enough Cassandra's kissing Lace for all she was worth, easily picking up her smaller lover out of the tub and towards the bed, setting her down carefully. Her eyes roved over every freckled bit of her beloved.

“Where do you want me to start?”

“Surprise me,” Harding replied, giddy beyond belief to feel her Seeker's strong frame meshing against hers once more.


End file.
